etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sojusz Handlu Sewilskiego/Historia Hiszpanii
Umiejscowienie Kastylia mieściła się na Półwyspie Iberyjskim znajdującym się w południowo-zachodniej części Europy odgrodzonym od sąsiednich ziem przez Pireneje na północnym wschodzie, od zachodu, częściowo północy oraz południa Oceanem Atlantyckim, a od wschodu i południowego-wschodu Morzem Śródziemnym. Od Afryki oddziela go Cieśnina Gibraltarska. Wnętrze półwyspu podzielone jest pomiędzy pasma górskie, co sprawia jej pewne rozbicie na wiele odosobnionych od siebie ośrodków. Połowę Półwyspu Iberyjskiego zajmuje meseta (wysoki płaskowyż osiągający 600 m wysokości). Góry oddzielają centralne części Półwyspu Iberyjskiego od wybrzeży, dlatego najlepszą komunikację z wnętrzem półwyspu zapewniają doliny rzek: Gwadalkiwiru, Gwadiany i Ebro. Góry utrudniają także komunikację wewnątrz krainy. Pasmo Guadarrama dzieli mesetę na dwie części, oddzielając tym samym dorzecze Duero od dorzecza Tagu. Góry Toledo oddzielają dolinę Gwadiany od doliny Tagu, Sierra Morena stanowi barierę pomiędzy Gwadalkiwirem a Gwadianą. Kastylia sąsiadowała od zachodu z Portugalią (czyli jej historycznym sojusznikiem, który zarządzany był przez byłego bankiera żydowskiego – Kolegę Ignacego), od wschodu z Królestwem Aragonii (który był również jak Kastylia dominującym państwem w tym regionie z powodu posiadania unii z południowo-włoskim Neapolem oraz własnej potęgi), zaś od południa z Grenadą, czyli pozostałością po muzułmańskich Maurach. Początki thumb|334px|Półwysep Iberyjski i okolice w 1444 roku Pierwszym ruchem kastylijskiego króla było podjęcie się misji wyparcia pozostałości muzułmańskich z półwyspu, jednocześnie kończąc trwającą od przeszło siedmiu wieków rekonkwistę. Następnie nakazano wysłanie dyplomaty do północnego sąsiada - Królestwa Nawarry - by zacieśnić z nią relacje, co miało doprowadzić do pokojowej wasalizacji państwa, którego władcą był Juan II de Trastàmara, czyli imiennik władcy Kastylii i członek tej samej dynastii, choć daleki krewny. Wasalizacja ta miała również zapobiec nasilaniu się wpływów francuskich na terenach opanowanych przez Basków. Juan postanowił rozpocząć rywalizację z Maroko (czyli muzułmańskim państwem położonym na południe od Półwyspu Iberyjskiego, w Północnej Afryce) oraz Aragonią. Zdecydował się także na sojusz z państwem portugalskim. 30 stycznia 1445 roku, po weryfikacji sojuszy ostatniego bastionu islamu na Iberii – Grenady – przyszły wieści z północy - a konkretniej z Nawarry - o zaręczynach kastylijskiego księcia i baskijskiej księżniczki. Kilka dni później odbył się ślub i huczne wesele szczęśliwej pary. Było to bardzo istotne wydarzenie w rozwijaniu stosunków pomiędzy obydwoma krajami. Dwór, po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji na arenie europejskiej, pomyślał, że sensownym posunięciem byłoby zawarcie sojuszu z cesarzem Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego - Austrią. W tym celu zaczęto poprawiać relację z imperatorem, licząc na to, że będzie otwarty na rozmowy o ewentualnym sojuszu. 13 lutego 1445 roku do kraju przybył portugalski dyplomata oferujący ślub mający na celu połączyć dynastie obu państw. Król Juan zgodził się na to i podpisał sporządzoną wcześniej intercyzę. Dwa dni później w królewskim zamku w stolicy Portugalii - Lizbonie - odbyły się zaślubiny. 25 lutego 1445 roku Juan de Trastàmara wyznaczył swojego syna - Enrique - na głównego generała, który miał poprowadzić ku zwycięstwu armie koronne w wojnie z Grenadą. Sytuacja w Europie Zachodniej thumb|270px|Europa Zachodnia 13 kwietnia 1445 roku Na przełomie marca i kwietnia 1445 roku na dworze królewskim w Toledo trwały obrady, w których uczestniczyli monarchowie - kastylijski i portugalski - oraz ich doradcy. Dyskusje miały dotyczyć bieżącej sytuacji w Europie Zachodniej. Władca kastylijski, po rozpatrzeniu sytuacji w Austrii, zauważył, że nie mają oni żadnego następcy, więc wyszedł z propozycją wprowadzenia na tron austriacki dynastii de Trastàmara, wcześniej zawierając taktyczne mariaże. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn odrzucono i zapomniano o tym pomyśle. Król zasygnalizował również chęć przejęcia tronu aragońskiego, natomiast głowa państwa Portugalii zasugerowała zawarcie sojuszu z Burgundią, czyli odwiecznym wrogiem Królestwa Francji. Juan przeraził się perspektywy walki z najsilniejszym krajem w tym regionie i próbował przekonać sojusznika, że nie jest to zbyt dobry pomysł. Skutkiem obrad było zawiązanie sojuszu z Austrią, jednocześnie niwelując drogę do sprzymierzenia się z Księstwem Burgundii z powodu rywalizacji tych krajów między sobą. Po zakończeniu pertraktacji, Juan zauważył, że Królestwo Francji i Anglia wypowiedziały sobie wojnę, przypieczętowując tym samym wrogość i niechęć do siebie nawzajem, które rozwijały się na przestrzeni wielu stuleci. Rozwój kraju thumb|260px|Handel Sewilski września 1445 roku Król i jego najbliżsi asystenci stanęli przed trudnym wyborem: musieli zdecydować w jakim kierunku chcą poprowadzić swoje państwo. Wywnioskowali, że właściwym posunięciem na najbliższe lata byłoby skierowanie polityki państwa na militaryzm - unowocześnienie armii do ówczesnych standardów, by zabezpieczyć zagrożenie ataku ze strony wrogów (m.in. Francji czy Aragonii). Następnym ruchem Juana było osadzenie kupca w handlu Sewilskim, by kontrolował ów handel i pobierał z niego należności w złocie. Król kastylijski musiał się również porozumieć z Portugalią w tej sprawie, ponieważ miała tam znaczny udział. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, podjęli decyzję o tym, aby podzielić szlak na pół, by było sprawiedliwie i żeby nikt na tym nie stracił. Obydwie strony zgodziły się i podpisały prawomocną umowę w Lizbonie 18 września 1445 roku. Fortyfikacje Nadszedł czas, gdy władca musiał rozlokować forty, zabezpieczając się tym samym przed agresją ze strony wrogich państw, a usunąć niepotrzebne. Postanowił zburzyć fort w prowincji Stara Kastylia (hiszp. Castilla la Vieja), a następnie rozmyślał nad rozmieszczeniem fortyfikacji na bardziej odpowiednich do tego miejscach, czyli na granicy. Zasięgnął również w tej sprawie rady u swojego przyjaciela, władcy Portugalii - Infante Pedro. Ostatecznie umocnienia zbudowano w Wizycji, czyli na granicy z Nawarrą w celu zapobieżenia francuskiemu zagrożeniu. Nazwano ten fort na cześć wypowiedzianych wtedy słów Juana - Ratonera (pol. pułapka na myszy). Okres niepokoju w Europie Zachodniej Król postanowił nałożyć embargo na Maroko, któremu sukcesywnie udawało się pobierać część zysków z handlu sewilskiego, co było uznane przez SHS za perfidną, wymierzoną w ich państwo kradzież. Tymczasem, za północą granicą wciąż trwała wojna między Anglią a Francją, w której po stronie Francuzów uczestniczyła Nawarra. Juan pragnął wasalizacji owego królestwa, lecz z powodu wojny nie było to możliwe, więc musiał czekać i wypatrywać dobrej okazji, by przypadkiem wrogowie z północy nie zajęli wcześniej terytorium Basków. Napięta sytuacja pomiędzy Aragonią a Kastylią doprowadziła do kłótni o granicę. Skutkiem tego było wysunięcie roszczeń przez króla kastylijskiego na Zaragozę, czyli posiadłości rywala. Spotęgowało to jeszcze bardziej obopólną wrogość i pogardę. Jednocześnie nowy król portugalski, Alfonso V de Avis, ponaglał Juana, by w końcu zdecydował się ruszyć z nim na państwa muzułmańskie za ich południową granicą. Wojna z Grenadą, Marokiem i Mzabem Przygotowania do wojny thumb|274px|Przygotowania do wojny Zamierzeniem wojny było opanowanie ważnego ośrodku handlu sewilskiego w Tangerze przez Portugalię (co nie spodobało się Juanowi) oraz zakończenie rekonkwisty poprzez zajęcie Grenady. Kastylia w końcu zgodziła się na wojnę z muzułmanami i wysłała swoją armię pod granicę sułtanatu na południu Półwyspu Iberyjskiego. Z kolei portugalskie armie miały za zadanie przeprowadzić inwazję lądową na Maroko, więc ustawione były w prowincji Ceuta w Afryce Północnej, oczekując na wypowiedzenie wojny. Przygotowano także flotę, która miała się zmierzyć w okolicach Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej z wrogimi statkami. Przebieg wojny Konflikt rozpoczął się dnia 2 lipca 1448 roku. Pierwszym bezpośrednim starciem była, zainicjowana 3 lipca, potyczka statków w Zatoce Almerskiej. Flota portugalsko-kastylijska liczyła trzydzieści trzy statki, a marokańska - dwanaście. Wygrała ta liczniejsza po 26 dniach batalii.thumb|324px|Wojna po przegranej w Melilli Równocześnie sześciotysięczny oddział grenadyjski wkroczył na terytorium kastylijskie do prowincji Kordoba. Juan wydał swojemu synowi Enrique rozkaz, by udał się tam i rozgromił wrogie wojska. Tak też zrobił i zmusił Grenadyjczyków do ucieczki, a następnie rozpoczął okupację ich posiadłości. W tym samym czasie, armie portugalskie próbowały uporać się z Marokańczykami w Melilli. Marszałek koronny, z powodu nagromadzenia wielu spraw, zapomniał o podniesieniu wydatków na utrzymanie armii, powodując niezadowolenie żołnierzy, którzy nie otrzymywali pełnego żołdu, co z kolei skutkowało mniejszymi morale. Portugalczycy przegrali bitwę o Melillę 3 września, a następnie uciekli do Ceuty, gdzie 23 września w obronie miasta zginęła większość żołdaków, a reszta, która przeżyła, rozproszyła się w wielu kierunkach, szukając drogi ucieczki. Z powodu tak sromotnej porażki zostali wyparci z Afryki. To wydarzenie przyczyniło się do obniżenia siły obu państw sprzymierzonych i prawdopodobieństwa wygranej w Afryce Północnej. Sukcesy zaś odnoszono na froncie grenadyjskim i na morzu. Alfonso V de Avis poprosił więc Juana de Trastàmarę, by przysłał posiłki do Maroka. Król zgodził się i oddelegował pięciotysięczną armię na statki transportowe z zamiarem przysłania większej ilości w przyszłości, jednakże nie miał gdzie ich desantować, a Tilimsan - czyli sąsiad Maroka - nie chciał nadać Kastylii praw do cumowania floty w ich portach. Rozwścieczony władca wyklął sułtana Ahmada II Zajjanida i zagroził interwencją zbrojną. Królowie Alfonso i Juan obmyślili plan, którego założeniem byłby desant wojsk w Tangerze lub Gharbie, aczkolwiek byli zmuszeni czekać na ukończenie budowy statków oraz rekrutacji dodatkowych jednostek. thumb|264px|Desant wojsk Sojuszu na terytorium wroga W czerwcu 1449 roku, floty transportowe SHS stacjonowały już u wybrzeży Maroka w okolicy Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej i czekały na poruczenie. 8 czerwca wydano rozkaz przeprowadzenia desantu w Gharbie, lecz w tym samym czasie wybuchło tam powstanie, więc cofnięto rozporządzenie i przekierowano wojsko bardziej na południe do prowincji Dukkala. Tymczasem, przyszły wieści ze wschodu o wojnie burgundzko-austriackiej, do której zawołano Kastylię. Pomimo problemów w wojnie z Marokiem, odpowiedziano na wezwanie cesarza, lecz wojska kastylijskie nie wzięły czynnego udziału w tej wojnie. Cały czas dosyłano posiłki z ojczyzny na tereny wroga. 7 października 1449 roku, armie sojusznicze dotarły do Gharbu, gdzie wcześniej stacjonowały wojska rebelianckie, lecz te przemaszerowały dalej na zachód w kierunku fortu w Fezie, by go oblegać. Równocześnie na dwór kastylijski znowu nadeszły nowiny, lecz teraz tuż zza granicy, o wojnie nawarsko-aragońskiej. Tym razem Juan nie odpowiedział na wezwanie do wojny, bo miał za małe szanse na wygraną, ponieważ większość jego armii była zajęta konfliktem marokańskim. Następnym celem armii sprzymierzonej miał być fort w Tangerze, lecz ostatecznie skierowano wojska na południe do prowincji Tadla. Gdy zakończyła się jej okupacja, zauważono ośmiotysięczny oddział wroga zmierzający w stronę Dukkali. W tym samym czasie, flota portugalska zdesantowała na te ziemie niewielki oddział konnicy, który 8 marca 1450 roku zainicjował walkę z najeźdźcami. Niestety, posiłki nie zdołały dotrzeć na czas, a jednostka została rozbita po 5 dniach walki. thumb|256px|Bitwa pod Dukkalą kwietnia 1450 roku Po naradzie, podjęto drugą próbę zniszczenia sił marokańskich pod Dukkalą. Zaatakowano z południa dziewięciotysięczną armią kastylijską z jednogwiazdkowym generałem oraz z południowego wschodu ośmiotysięcznym oddziałem portugalskim z doświadczonym, dwugwiazdkowym dowódcą. Do bitwy doszło 30 marca 1450 roku. W końcu, 15 kwietnia udało się rozgromić część wojsk wroga i zmusić ich do ucieczki. Następnie dni wojny przypadły na przegrupowania wojska i dostarczenie mu potrzebnego zaopatrzenia. Na początku maja 1450 roku pojawiło się zagrożenie związane z nadchodzącymi z północy połączonymi siłami Maroka i Mzabu, które wcześniej były zajęte rozprawianiem się z buntami w okolicach stolicy. thumb|266px|Decydująca bitwa pod Dukkalą maja 1450 roku 8 maja 1450 roku, doszło do decydującego starcia (znowu) pod Dukkalą. Armia przeciwnika liczyła piętnaście tysięcy wojaków, a SHS około trzynastu tysięcy. 30 czerwca zacięta batalia zakończyła się wygraną nieprzyjaciela i definitywnie wyparciem wojsk iberyjskich z Maroka. Rozwścieczeni Juan i Alfonso V zarządzili ewakuację żołdaków do ojczyzny. 2 września w Cieśninie Gibraltarskiej doszło do bitwy na morzu, którą po kilkunastu dniach wygrała Kastylia, lecz nie miało to istotnego wpływu na przebieg wojny. Armia, która nie zdołała uciec z Maroka, została zmasakrowana przez nieprzyjaciela w bitwie pod Abdą na przełomie września i października 1450 roku. Skutki wojny Po zakończeniu wojny, król portugalski postanowił zwolnić marszałka, który doprowadził do porażki armii w Ceucie na początku walk oraz, razem z Juanem, obwiniał się o ich złe poprowadzenie w późniejszych etapach kampanii wojennej. Władca Kastylii miał również kolejny powód do rozgoryczenia, a mianowicie znaczne pogorszenie się stosunków z Nawarrą (przyczyną tego było nieodpowiedzenie na zawołanie do wojny), co uniemożliwiało jej pokojową wasalizację. Tym samym wpływy na tych terenach zyskała Francja oraz Aragonia, czyli przeciwnicy polityki prowadzonej przez Juana, którym również zależało na zyskiwaniu poparcia na terytorium Basków. Napięta sytuacja po przegranej wojnie z Marokiem i jej sojusznikami zaskutkowała kilkoma waśniami pomiędzy zaprzyjaźnionymi władcami centralnej i zachodniej części Półwyspu Iberyjskiego, lecz nie doprowadziły one do zerwania sojuszu. Juan musiał czekać 6 lat na rozwiązanie rozejmu z Grenadą, by zakończyć rekonkwistę i ostatecznie wyprzeć islam z półwyspu. Unia personalna Monarcha kastylijski, po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji za północno-wschodnią granicą, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim świetna okazja na wypowiedzenie wojny Aragonii, ponieważ królestwo to walczyło już przeciwko Francji o tron nawarski. W międzyczasie przeprowadzono reformę armii, polepszając jej jakość, która miałaby pomóc w przyszłym konflikcie z wrogiem.thumb|280px|Zawarcie unii personalnej 15 stycznia 1452 rokuSojusz rozpoczął przekierowywanie swoich wojsk koronnych pod granicę z przeciwnikiem, lecz w styczniu 1452 roku dobiegły do nich nieoczekiwane wieści o przygotowaniach do ślubu kastylijskiej księżniczki i aragońskiego króla w Valladolid. Mariaż odbył się 15 stycznia 1452 roku, w którym brali udział przedstawiciele obu państw, a po nim miało miejsce trwające kilka dni uroczyste wesele. Wydarzenie to było niezwykle ważne w historii obu narodów - połączono dynastie obu państw, tworząc unię personalną, jednocześnie przyjmując Aragonię do Sojuszu Handlu Sewilskiego, którego integracja była już formalnością. Do unii przyłączono również południowo-włoski Neapol, który wcześniej był niższym partnerem w związku z Aragonią. Przyczyniło się to do osadzenia arystokratów kastylijskich we Włoszech. Większość społeczeństwa półwyspu pozytywnie odniosło się do tej sprawy, lecz dwadzieścia tysięcy rewolucjonistów antyunijnych sprzeciwiło się zaistniałej sytuacji, wszczynając powstanie na południu kraju w Sevilii. Przebywająca tam siedmiotysięczna armia portugalska próbowała uporać się z rebeliantami, lecz na marne, ponieważ szybko zostali rozgromieni. Wtenczas z północy nadchodziły oddziały koronne z generałem Àlvaro de Luną na czele, którzy mieli za zadanie pokonać oponentów, lecz wcześniej zatrzymano się w prowincji Badajoz, gdy dowódca dowiedział się o liczebności ich wojsk, a zainicjowanie walki, dysponując takimi siłami byłoby nierozważne i lekkomyślne. Zagrożenie zerwania unii i rebelia sewilska Kolejnym zagrożeniem było potencjalne zerwanie się nowo zawartej unii personalnej z Aragonią i Neapolem z powodu niskiego prestiżu Kastylii, czyli nadrzędnego członka związku. Juan, obecny król Kastylii i Aragonii, był chorowity i wiele oznak wskazywało na to, że może umrzeć. Musiał przebywać pod stałą opieką lekarzy. 11 maja 1452 roku oddziały separatystów z Sewilli przemaszerowały bardziej na zachód do prowincji Córdoba. Tymczasem na terenie Kastylii wciąż szkolono żołdaków, którzy mieli zapobiec zagrożeniu ze strony buntowników. Najbliżsi dworzanie króla, którzy sprawowali władzę pod nieobecność Juana spowodowaną chorobą, musieli szukać sposobu na podwyższenie prestiżu państwa. W tym celu planowali atak na któreś z sąsiednich państw. thumb|260px|Bitwa pod Sewillą sierpnia 1452 roku Równocześnie siły SHS próbowały rozprawić się z separatystami sewilskimi w Córdobie. W czerwcu 1452 roku, część wojska portugalsko-kastylijskiego przegrupowała się w Sewilli i czekała na rozkaz kontrofensywy od generała de Luny, który stacjonował z trzynastotysięczną armią w Badajoz. 27 czerwca wydano nakaz ataku na rebeliantów. Bitwa rozpoczęła się 2 sierpnia. Kilka dni później dotarły posiłki z Sewilli i dowodzenie przejął generał portugalski - Earl of Avranches, a z północy ciągle przybywały kolejne pojedyncze oddziały zasilające szeregi SHS. Batalia była niezwykle zacięta i wyrównana. Szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę wojsk koronnych po przybyciu dziesięciotysięcznego oddziału aragońskiego 22 sierpnia. 29 sierpnia bitwa zakończyła się przegraną powstańców, jednakże wojska buntowników wciąż utrzymywały swoje pozycje w miastach. Po 3 miesiącach w końcu wyparto spiskowców z miast. W międzyczasie, gdy Kastylia była zajęta wieloma ważnymi sprawami, Francja dokonała imperialistycznego czynu - zwasalizowała Nawarrę. Regencja obwiniła się za nieuwagę i wzrost potęgi wroga. 15 grudnia 1452 roku w pałacu królewskim w Toledo Tomàs de Figueroa, przywódca krwawo stłumionej rebelii, podpisał dekret o rozwiązaniu organizacji antyunijnej, a następnie został aresztowany, wraz z pochwyconymi współspiskowcami, i wrzucony do lochów. Wojna z Tilimsanem (wojna o prestiż) Preparacja do wojny Wraz z początkiem nowego roku, nieustannie rosło niebezpieczeństwo utraty unii. Dwór Kastylii poprosił o radę monarchy portugalskiego, a ten zalecił im, by przeprowadzili, jak najszybciej jest to możliwe, interwencję zbrojną na północno-afrykański Tilimsan. W tym celu 21 lipca 1453 roku rozpoczęto fabrykowanie roszczeń do ziemi dahryjskiej na wybrzeżu Afryki Północnej. Tymczasem w Europie wciąż trwały walki pomiędzy Austrią i Burgundią rozpoczęte kilka lat temu. Kastylia rozmyślała nad opuszczeniem wojny, lecz zrezygnowała z tego planu. Podczas gdy próbowano spreparować roszczenie na ziemie Tilimsanu, SHS przygotowywał się do wojny i opracowywał plan przeprowadzenia ataku. 20 lipca 1454 roku dyplomata powrócił do ojczyzny ze sfałszowanym roszczeniem. Flota kastylijska ustawiła się w Zatoce Almerskiej, czekając na rozkaz desantu. Przebieg wojny 26 sierpnia 1454 roku rozpoczęto wojnę o prestiż. Po stronie Tilimsanu stanął Djerid. 13 listopada u wybrzeży Tilimsanu w prowincji Oujda przybiły pierwsze statki portugalskie, a dwa dni później i kastylijskie. Wojnę tą musiano przeprowadzić błyskawicznie, ponieważ Juan II mógł w każdej chwili odejść z tego świata, kończąc tym samym unię personalną Kastylii z Aragonią i Neapolem. Był to istny wyścig z czasem. W międzyczasie na dwór przyszła wiadomość, jakoby wojna burgundzko-austriacka powoli dobiegała końca. Następstwem tego było zawarcie białego pokoju pomiędzy Palatynatem a Burgundią. 10 listopada na wodach przy wybrzeżu Maroka doszło do starcia pomiędzy liczącą dziesięć statków flotą portugalską a jednym statkiem sułtanatu. Przewaga po stronie Portugalii doprowadziła do rychłej wygranej po czterech dniach potyczki. Pod koniec listopada przekierowano flotę kastylijską do portów w Murcji, by przetransportować kolejne jednostki na front. 15 grudnia wojska weszły na pokłady. 17 grudnia zakończono okupację prowincji Oujda. Kilka dni później przybyły tam posiłki portugalskie w liczbie trzech tysięcy, a po tym ośmiotysięczne oddziały z Kastylii. 29 grudnia zarządzono atak na stacjonujący w stolicy Tilimsanu - Tala Imsanie - siedmiotysięczny oddział przeciwników. Bitwa rozpoczęła się 6 stycznia 1455 roku wmaszerowaniem wojsk Kastylii. Krótko po tym przybyły armie Portugalii. Po stronie SHS stanął generał Earl of Avranches, a po stronie islamskiej Ahmad II Zajjanid, czyli ich władca. Siły Tilimsanu były prawie trzykrotnie mniejsze od sił sojuszu, toteż bitwa zakończyła się 21 stycznia spodziewanym zwycięstwem Earla. Uciekinierzy tilimsańscy zdołali spierzchnąć na wschodnie ziemie swojego państwa. Rozpoczęło się oblężenie stolicy wrogów. 25 stycznia na ziemię dahryjską na północnym wschodzie Tilimsanu przybył sukurs włoski z Neapolu, wspomagając armie sojusznicze trzema tysiącami żołnierzy. Dezerterzy z bitwy o Tala Imsan, uciekając, natknęli się nieszczęśliwie (dla nich) na wojska Neapolu, które mimo przewagi liczebnej Arabów, zdołały zniszczyć ich osłabione wojska, które kilka dni później zakończyły okupację prowincji. Sułtan Zajjanid rozkazał ucieczkę na zachód, unikając po drodze nieprzyjaciół. Udało mu się zbiec do Fidżidżu, myśląc, że tam uchroni się przed SHS-em, lecz bardzo się mylił. 26 marca wojska komendowane przez kastylijskiego generała Alvaro de Lunę zainicjowały walkę z muzułmanami, prawie doszczętnie niszcząc pozostałości armii sułtana. Skierowała się ona tym razem do prowincji najbardziej oddalonej na wschód, graniczącej z Tunezją - Titteri. Na początku kwietnia oddziały neapolitańskie rozpoczęły okupację Ouarsenisu. 21 kwietnia Tilimsan zrekrutował tysięczny oddział piechoty w prowincji Kasdir, który został zniszczony przez Earla of Avranches na początku maja. W międzyczasie zakończono okupację Fidżidżu i Ouarsenisu. 21 maja sułtanat zrekrutował kolejny oddział, tym razem w Oranie, położonym na północy, który został zanihilowany przez Kastylię na początku lipca. 11 czerwca kolejny członek konfliktu austriacko-burgundzkiego postanowił wycofać się z wojny na zasadach białego pokoju. Była to republika kupiecka - Genua. 10 sierpnia wojska kastylijskie uciemiężyły lud tilimsański w prowincji Oran. Przez następne trzy miesiące stacjonowano na ziemiach wroga i wciąż oblegano jego stolicę. Ostatnie wojska Tilimsanu stacjonowały w niedostępnej jeszcze prowincji Titteri bronionej przez fort w stolicy. 27 listopada zakończono wojnę o prestiż. Dyplomata kastylijski i chroniący go żołnierze zawarli na obrzeżach prowincji w Titteri traktat pokojowy, na mocy którego sułtan Ahmad II Zajjanid miał przyznać porażkę. Zarządzono odwrót na Półwysep Iberyjski. Skutki wojny Podpisanie traktatu pokojowego zaskutkowało zwiększeniem się prestiżu Kastylii i zmniejszeniem szans na zerwanie unii, lecz lekkim ochłodzeniem stosunków z Portugalią, która uważała, że lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zabranie ziem od Tilimsanu. Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Hiszpania Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź